


Red Sky

by ReyloBrit



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: And there was only one Tent, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Huddling For Warmth, Humor, Masturbation, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloBrit/pseuds/ReyloBrit
Summary: When a raging storm hits during the night, Rey comes to the rescue of a tall, dark and handsome stranger who is having trouble keeping his tent erect.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 19
Kudos: 185
Collections: The Pink Ladies Love Exchange





	Red Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [commandercrouton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandercrouton/gifts).



_Red sky at night, shepherds’ delight._

_Red sky in the morning, shepherds’ warning._

…..

That morning the sun had hovered high above the horizon, a red disk staining the sky a bright pink. But the promised bad weather had never materialised.

So Rey sat on her rock with a beer in hand enjoying the last of the day’s sunshine, and the lush view down the valley to where the river sparkled like a snaking necklace.

This evening the view was complemented by an equally pleasing addition to the eye. 

A tall and rather attractive man had arrived an hour earlier as she’d been finishing off the beans and hot dogs she’d cooked on her stove, and had begun to set up camp.

Hidden high up on the valley’s slope, this site required a hard hike to reach. Quiet and barely used, it was Rey’s favourite spot, one she visited at least four or five times a year and she knew all the other regular campers who came here by sight and one or two by name. This man she did not recognise. He was new, and she’d have known this by his shiny expensive and untarnished gear, even if it wasn't for his unfamiliar face.

He was a city type, she could tell that by the way he struggled to erect his fancy tent, his shoulder length dark hair sticking to his sweaty temple with the exertion, and his thick arms flexing as he battled with polls and canvass.

She repressed a chortle and tried her best not to stare, both at the spectacle and at his mighty fine chest and arse. The man wavered at the point of losing his temper, his jaw tensing and his fists balling more and more frequently. If he caught her laughing, she was pretty sure she’d end up on the receiving end of his bad mood. And she could do without that. Today, had been a good one. She had a satisfying ache in her legs from a long hike where she’d seen many beautiful butterflies and a smattering of vibrant wild flowers. Her head felt clear and the stresses of her working week and her money worries had melted away with every step into the wilderness and every passing minute. 

It’s why she loved to come here, despite the concern from friends that camping out alone was dangerous and foolish. They’d made her buy a gun a year ago, and although she obediently brought it with her on every trip, it remained locked in its box in her bag. The campers here all knew each other and anyway, as much as her friends worried, Rey could look after herself - she always had.

The stranger’s tent now had some shape and some height but she could see it was all wrong from the way it sagged and leaned to one side. Really, she ought to offer to help him but she had a sneaky suspicion that he was one of those men whose pride would not allow him to accept help from a woman.

She stretched out her long tanned legs in front of her and wiggled her toes. Her hiking boots and socks lay beside her along with her empty plate and her untouched book. Taking a final swig of her beer, she observed as the man ruffled through his rucksack and pulled out cooking equipment and tinned food. Watching him struggle to light the stove would be equally as entertaining, she expected.

But once he’d unpacked everything, he seemed to think better of it, standing up straight and giving her another opportunity to admire his physique. Then he swung his gaze in a swoop and caught her eye. Immediately, she darted her eyes back down the valley and pretended to be immersed in the scenery, although she suspected her flaming cheeks betrayed her.

From the corner of her eye, she saw him pause and his eyes travel down her legs. She gulped, attempting her best to act natural, trying to feel annoyed at his blatant ogling, and failing miserably.

He strode towards her, his hands sliding into his pockets in a relaxed, confident manner that, considering his poor performance with the tent, he didn’t seem to warrant.

“Hi.” He stopped by her side, towering above her despite her elevated position on the rock. His voice was deep and gravelly- something ideally suited to the bedroom, she couldn’t help thinking, and that caused her to blush even harder.

“Oh...hi.” She replied, applying her best acting skills to make it seem like she’d only just noticed him there.

He wore a black t-shirt that emphasised his muscular torso, dark combat trousers and a brand new pair of walking trainers, the type he’d probably sprain an ankle in if he actually tried hiking. At the neck of his t-shirt he’d hooked an expensive pair of sunglasses and his watch also screamed money. If she had to guess, he was a lawyer or a banker, a very wealthy one. One who probably hadn’t seen sunshine, judging by his pale skin, or fresh air, in years.

His dark eyes sparkled at her in amusement. A smooth operator, she thought, used to sweeping girls off their feet with that swagger and his good looks. Well, not this girl. He might be beautiful but she was not one to stand for any of that kind of bollocks.

“Nice view," he commented.

“It’s stunning.”

“Hmmm.” She quirked her head at him in puzzlement; he seemed to be looking at her and not at the valley below. Was that some kind of pick up line? She frowned. “You wouldn’t happen to have any matches? Or a lighter?”

Oh, that’s what he was after. She should’ve known. She didn’t exactly look her best in her raggedy, old t-shirt and cargo shorts, her hair scraped back in a messy bun and her freckles more prominent than ever after today’s exposure to the sun.

“You didn’t bring any matches?” She asked in exasperation.

“No, I forgot.” He seemed to realise how foolish this made him look. And he shuffled a little on his feet. “It’s been a while since I’ve been camping. It hasn’t come back to me quite as easily as I thought it would.”

“How long?”

“Excuse me?” His eyebrows shot up his forehead.

She frowned in bewilderment again. “How long since you last went camping?”

“Oh.” He grinned. “Well...not since I was a kid.” 

She looked back out towards the sun, the edge of its lower circumference slowly disappearing behind the horizon. This moment was the reason she came here. Peace, tranquility. Just her and the movement of the sun and the moon, rising and falling in the huge expanse of sky. As attractive as this man was, he’d disturbed her sacred time, and besides she hated small talk as much as she loathed unprepared idiots.

She sighed loudly. “Yes, of course.” 

As soon as she pulled herself up from her observatory, she realised she could’ve lied or refused to help but Rey couldn’t resist a soul in need, no matter how annoying.

She trotted to her tent, an old but reliable model, and hurried inside - if she was quick maybe she wouldn’t miss the whole thing.

The man hovered at the doorway. She could hear him kicking at the dusty earth.

When she emerged with matches in hand, he stood with his back to her, staring out at the prospect. The sun had vanished and the sky darkened rapidly.

“Here.” She held out the box to him. He startled slightly and then took them from her, his warm skin brushing hers briefly.

“You just missed the most spectacular sunset.”

She scowled at him but he didn't seem to register. “Fancy some company? I have a flask of rum.”

“No!” Then, hearing the petulance in her voice, she quickly added, “I’m heading in for the night. I’m knackered.”

“Right, well, thanks for these.” He held the matches up. “I’d better cook my dinner. Good night - errrr?”

“Oh, Rey. It’s Rey.”

“That’s an unusual name.” 

“I didn’t choose it.”

“No… I didn’t mean… sorry… it’s lovely.”

“Hmmm.”

“I’m -.”

“Night. Good luck with your cooking.” And she strode off to retrieve the belongings she’d left by the rock before he had a chance to say anything more.

…..

Rey woke to the sound of rain battering the canvass over her head, and the fierce rumble of thunder in the distance. Wind howled around her tent, tugging at the poles and pegs as if it wished to snatch her up into the air.

The promised bad weather had obviously arrived.

She snuggled a little deeper inside her sleeping bag, closing her eyes and willing sleep to return. But the pounding rain grew louder and flashes of light dazzled her, despite her firmly shut eyelids. 

She sighed and scrambled around for her phone. 2am. Clearly, sleep would be futile - like trying to snooze next to an orchestra.

The winds drove harder and once or twice lifted the base of her tent from the ground. The sensible thing to do would be to check her guy ropes and ensure everything was securely fastened. She didn’t want to be sent tumbling down the valley.

Attaching her head lamp to her temple, she searched for her waterproof jacket and then cautiously unzipped the door to her tent, hammer in hand. Outside the storm raged more violently and more loudly and she steeled herself for the onslaught, hissing as the rain pelted her head as she jumped out of the tent, closing up the door quickly behind her. 

From the outside, her tent looked more secure than it had felt inside, her carefully sunk pegs gripping the canvass tightly to the ground. She smiled at her earlier successful handiwork, twirling the hammer in her hand. 

She was just about to return to her bed, when a loud, angry shout had her leaping out of her skin.

Gripping the tool in both hands, ready to strike, she spun around. But there was nobody there.

Then, she spotted the source of the noise. The city slicker.

Through the rain, she could make out his tall figure. But where was his tent? And what on Earth was he doing? Kicking something?

Another cry of rage flew from his mouth, before he crouched down, and in a flash of lightning she could see the limp and collapsed body of his tent in a crumpled and lifeless heap in front of him. Water ran over his face, his hair dripped wet, and his hoodie and sleep bottoms were soaked through.

“Fuck it," she muttered, before venturing over.

Rey knew oh too well the dangers of hyperthermia. She'd heard the stories of campers who'd frozen to death in the night and never woken up. The need to keep dry and warm on these camping trips had been drilled into her brain. And so she was not prepared to have the death of some foolish rich boy on her conscience.

As she walked nearer, and took a closer look at the state of his shelter, she realised they could not resurrect it in this storm.

“Hi," she yelled above the noise of the swirling wind and lashing rain.

The man sprung to his feet, falling back as her headlamp blinded him. He squinted against the bright light.

“Who is that?

Rey had her anorak pulled tight around her head, the draw string stretched to its limit so that only a round little patch of her face was visible.

“It’s Rey… I gave you the matches earlier.”

He held a hand up to his face, shading his eyes.

“Could you quit the interrogation?”

“Oh sorry.” She flipped the light down so it shone on the ground. He blinked several times, water still pouring over his face. “Are you ok?”

He looked at her incredulously. “Yes I’m ok. I’m having the best goddamn night of my life.”

She frowned. If he was going to be like that, maybe she wouldn’t offer to help. 

He kicked at the tent again. “900 fucking dollars I spent on this piece of shit and look…while your antique over there….” He swung his arms in the direction of her tent and she noticed that his teeth chattered.

Several unhelpful comments whizzed through her head like ‘a poor craftsman always blames his tools’ and ‘if you’d followed the instructions and put it up correctly in the first place’, but she was beginning to get cold and the water seeped into her boots. Best to avoid an argument.

“It may be an antique but it sleeps 3 and is pretty roomy. Do you want to come and take shelter? I don’t think you’re getting that tent back up tonight.”

His head snapped to hers and his eyes widened and softened.

“Really?”

“Well of course. I can’t let you drown out here.”

“Are you sure?”

“Look, could we talk about it out of the rain?!”

“Yes.” He said, sweeping his hand through his hair and sending a slop of water tumbling to the ground.

She waited. He didn’t move and neither did she.

“Err hadn’t you better get your stuff so you can dry off and get changed.” She said slowly, as if to a child.

“My stuff...is...wet.” He gestured to his rucksack flung a few feet away and situated in the centre of an ever growing puddle.

She rolled her eyes. Jesus, this guy was beyond ridiculous.

“Come on then.” She battled her way against the wind and hammering rain back to her tent and quickly dove inside, followed closely by the sopping wet man.

Inside, she switched on the lamp and the tent glowed an iridescent yellow.

She removed her wet boots and socks and peeled off her raincoat.

“I don’t know your name," she called above the storm’s racquet.

“Ben.” He sat hunched in the corner, his arms wrapped around his knees, a stream of water sliding down his forehead, and dripping like a leaky tap from the tip of his nose. His dark hair lay plastered flat to his scalp and even his dark eye lashes glistened with drops of water.

Just looking at him made her feel cold, as he shook violently and his teeth rattled.

“Let me get you a towel.” She rummaged through her bag and pulled out a lightweight towel, throwing it to him. Burying his face in the thin blue material, he scrubbed it backward and forward over his head but despite the thorough action, when he peeked back out, he still looked wet and the towel remained dry.

He peered down at it in his hands in disbelief.

“Yeah. Those things are pretty shit.” She hesitated. How could she say this without it sounding like she was coming onto him? Which she wasn’t. No, she was just concerned for his health. “Ben, I think you’d better take those wet clothes off.”

Without missing a beat, he had his wet hoody, T-shirt and bottoms off in a flash - not even an attempt to argue with her.

She averted her eyes, peering sideways to see if he was going to lose the damp looking boxers too. To her surprise, when they remained in place, she felt an inch bit disappointed.

“Thanks,” he said. “I was freezing.” Although, he didn’t look that much warmer to her. 

“I would offer you some of my clothes,” her eyes wandered the wide expanse of his broad chest, muscular arms and thick thighs, “But I don’t think they’d fit.” She swallowed and that little smirk from earlier hovered at his lips.

Then he shuddered violently and his whole body shook.

“Fuck,” he muttered.

A feeling of panic bubbled up from her stomach. Oh god, she really did not want this guy to die. Here. In her tent.

“Take my sleeping bag!” She swivelled around quickly, gathered it up in her arms and thrust it in his direction.

He held up his hands, refusing to take it from her. “No, I can’t do that.” He frowned at her and his voice was stern. Gosh, she quite liked it when he spoke to her like that. Yes, she really wanted him to live.

“Ben. We need to warm you up.”

“Oh yes?” He said, cocking an eyebrow, although she perceived how hard he was trying not to shiver. “Any ideas how?”

She gulped again. How did she get herself into these situations? Her best friend, Finn, was going to kill her. But the hammer still lay by her side, and there was always the gun in her bag.

“I think we both know the most proven scientific method of warming up a human being.”

“It’s scientifically proven, is it? I’m a firm believer in always following what the evidence shows.”

“Which is why you bought that crappy tent.”

“What do you mean?”

“Did you do your research? That brand is notorious for looking good but being vastly inadequate in actual real-life camping conditions.”

“Fuck it.”

They both fell silent, examining the ground sheet and heaped sleeping bag between them. Outside the wind continued to rattle the tent and the rain drummed on the canvass. Another flash of lightning dazzled their faces and thunder crashed through the air.

Rey lifted a hand to the zip of her hoodie and slid it down. Her hand trembled and she couldn’t meet his eye. She shimmed the jumper from her shoulders and then shuffled down her pyjama pants. She paused, her hands at the hem of her t-shirt, remembering that of course she had taken off her bra before heading to bed earlier.

“I think I’d better turn off the light.” His mouth hung open. “And maybe if you could lie down with the sleeping bag over you and then I’ll cuddle up to you.”

“I think I should cuddle you.”

“I’m always the big spoon.”

“Well, all your usual boyfriends,” he eyed her “or girlfriends, must be a lot smaller than me. I am always the big spoon.”

She considered. If she spooned him, then her bare breasts would press right against his back. Maybe that was not such a great idea.

“Ok, fine,” she conceded, unzipping the sleeping bag. He lay down on his side and she threw the cover towards him. He pulled it up over his long body but lifted his right arm ready for her to climb in beside him. She examined the little space he’d made for her and then met his eye. They held each other’s gaze for what felt like an eternity and her cheeks started to burn and the heat crawled down her neck. She snapped off the lamp.

The darkness was not complete once her eyes adjusted. She could make out the outline of his body and face, if not his features, so she twisted her back towards him and removed her shirt, then shielding her breasts with her arms, scuttled backwards until her bottom hit his hard body, and snuggled up against him.

His skin was like ice and she squealed and flinched at the first contact.

“Sorry," he said.

She grit her teeth and pressed her back against him once more as he wrapped the sleeping bag and his arm over her, tucking both under her chin.

Straight away she realised her mistake. His arm brushed against her nipples in a way that had them hardening instantly and she was forced to stifle a sigh.

“Sorry,” he said again adjusting his arm and his crotch.

They lay in silence, his body still trembling against Rey’s.

“Night then, Ben.”

“Good night, Rey - and thank you.”

“My pleasure - I mean -you’re welcome - Urgh.”

He laughed. A deep chuckle that vibrated in his rib cage. “This is a big strange, isn’t it?”

“Yes I don’t usually get into bed with naked strangers.”

“Oh, you don’t?”

“And you do?!”

“Yes, it has been known.” She thought about this, and then uninvited images swam into her head when she finally caught his meaning. She tried to push them out but they hung there stubbornly. Behind her, the trembling of his body seemed to intensify.

“It’s not working, is it?”

“N-n-n-n-o-o-o.” 

She shivered herself. “I think you’re just making me colder, rather than me warming you up.”

“H-h-h-ave you got more l-l-l-layers?”

“No.” He gripped her towards him more firmly, wrapping his arms in tight, sliding one leg in between her own. It took her by surprise and a little moan escaped her lips. It sounded almost orgasmic and she hoped he hadn’t noticed.

Distraction, she decided, was needed.

“So you haven’t been camping since you were a kid?”

He snuggled his face into her loose hair, the tip of his cold nose hitting the point beneath her ear. 

“No," he whispered. “The last time I came here was with my Dad and my Uncle Chewie. I must’ve been about 10 years old.”

“So what inspired the trip back?”

“My Dad… died…three months ago.”

“I’m sorry.”

“We fell out. I hadn’t spoken to him in years.” She felt his chest expand and then deflate as he inhaled deeply and blew out the air in a big puff down her neck. “I haven’t been sleeping. I thought coming back might...help.” He laughed bitterly. “Obviously I was wrong.”

“Well, at least you have a story to tell your grandkids from the experience!” He laughed again, this time with genuine mirth. 

"Grandkids! I haven't even got a girlfriend - let alone kids." Remembering her earlier thoughts about him being a player, she was not surprised to hear this - although she had to admit he was charming. “What brings you here...alone?” He added. And she swallowed.

“I spent a lot of time on my own as a kid. Sometimes I just need space ...away from people and life.”

“Yeah I get that. Although I’ve sort of fucked that up for you.”

“Huh?”

“Invading your space.”

She giggled. 

“You wanna play a game, Rey?”

“A game?”

“Yeah, I don’t think we’re getting to sleep and I could do with taking my mind off my cold balls.”

Oh lord! Another image she did not need to think about.

“Shoot.”

“Hmmm - how about We each make five guesses about the other and see who gets the most right.”

She smiled into the dark. She was pretty sure she had the measure of him.

“Ok but be prepared to lose.”

“I never lose.”

“Number one - you’re competitive.”

“And you are a smart arse.” Rey elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow! And violent.” He hesitated. “And clearly kind. I’d say you probably have a job in public services - helping people.”

“You gotta be more specific than that.”

“Something in healthcare.”

“Close-ish. I’m a technician in a hospital - I do the blood work and stuff.”

“At the city hospital.”

“Yes”

“But you don’t live in the city - you’d miss the countryside too much. I suspect you come up here to this spot a lot."

“Very good.” She smiled.

“You’re a country girl - that’s where you grew up.”

“Ah ha! Wrong! I grew up in the middle of a city - out East. The first time I left the city I was 14.”

“You never went on a trip or vacation?”

She paused before answering. This bit was always hard to explain. “My parents weren’t the best - you know, not very good at getting me to school...or to the doctor...or remembering to feed me.” He stiffened behind her but remained silent. “I got taken into care when I was about 7.”

The storm muted and silence hung in the air instead. Rey could almost hear him searching his mind for something suitable to say.

“Shit.” Was all he managed in the end. 

Cutting him a break, she moved along the conversation. 

“I bet you live in the city.”

“Yep.”

“And you always have.”

“Yep. So come on - what do you think I do?”

“You’re some kind of big shot.” She could almost feel his grin behind her. “Lawyer or banker.”

“Nope. I own my business - in IT security. The First Order.”

“Wait!” She twists around in his arms to face him in the dark. She can just make out the outline of his eyes. “You’re Ben SOLO!”

“I am.” Ben Solo, she’d read, came from one of those insanely privileged backgrounds which meant everything landed neatly in your lap. She doubted he’d ever met anyone like her before.

"Why did you fall out with your Dad? I'd've thought he'd be really proud of your achievements." She froze. Spinning around like that had been a bad idea. Her face was now very close to his, with her breasts pushed up against his chest and her hips pressed into his. It felt intimate and suddenly the temperature seemed to rise.

When he spoke again, his voice was quieter, deeper. "My mother is Leia Organa, the senator. My parents didn't approve of some of my business investors - they felt it would reflect badly on the family. I was young and stubborn and wouldn't listen to them." He halted, clearly thinking. "Ultimately they were right. I've been trying to extract myself from those investors for the last year."

"Can't you make it up with your Mum?" It was many years since Rey had longed for a mother who cared, and she'd never begrudged anyone lucky enough to have one, yet throwing one away seemed entirely wasteful.

"I'm trying - we're trying."

"Hmmm." She could tell he'd done talking about it. "We use one of your security packages at the hospital.” She tried to concentrate on their conversation but the way her nipples were hardening again as they brushed against his skin was distracting. "I've read about you in the paper - gives me a bit of an unfair advantage in this game. We’d better quit.”

“Nope, I’m not done.” It was that commanding tone again and it made her toes curl.

“Oh?”

“You’re single.” Was this game all just a ruse for him to find that out?

“Yes. I’m single." The beat of her heart quickened as a smile curved one side of his mouth.

“So, Rey, do you fancy playing another game? One that should most definitely warm me up.” He leaned in a little closer. “And you.”

It had all escalated a little quickly and to her surprise, where normally that would have her fleeing for the exit, tonight she had a strong urge to see where it would lead. More than a strong urge, more like a strong throb between her legs.

She untucked her hand from where it lay wedged between them, and rubbed up and down his arm. "Are you still cold?”

“Yes," he said, reaching out his own hand and resting it on her hip bone, tracing his thumb along the hem of her panties. “I need you to warm me up.”

She bit her lip, trying her best to smother another gasp.

“So what did you have in mind?” His fingers scooted under the elastic of her underwear. Every nerve sparked alive now; her skin so sensitive, she flinched at his touch, her core tightening.

“I’m going to tell you what to do and you’re going to do it.”

“That’s a game?”

“It’s a game I like to play very much.” God, she didn’t doubt it, she had a strong suspicion this man got whatever he wanted. And right now he seemed to want her.

“To warm you up?”

“To warm _us_ up.”

She nodded in the darkness.

“Is that a yes?”

“I…” The storm still raged outside but all she heard was the beat of her heart thudding in her throat. “I think so?” He arched his eyebrow. “Ok. Yes. I’m in.”

Lightning lit his face as he laughed and she saw how his eyes crinkled at the edges and his teeth were ever so slightly crooked. 

“Let’s start by warming up my hands, shall we?”

Finding them in the dark, she clasped his hands and brought them to her lips, puffing out a blast of warm air over his icy fingers and rubbing them between her palms.

“I had a different idea.” He pulled his hands from hers and his fingertips found her shoulders. She winced at his cold touch but her eyes fluttered shut as he descended lower, over her collar bone, and reaching her breasts, cupped one in each hand. He squeezed them gently and tripped his thumbs over her stiff nipples.

“Is it helping?” She asked, her voice husky.

“Yes. But now I’ve made these poor titties cold. So you’re going to let me put my hands between your thighs, Rey, and I’m going to warm them back up for you.”

“How?” Her question was almost lost in her throat.

But he didn't answer. In the dark, she felt his hands leave her breasts and scoot down her body, lingering slowly as they traced over her underwear. Then he slid his hands between her legs, settling at a point where his thumbs rested along the seam of her lips.

The sleeping bag rustled and the material, wrapped tightly around her, tugged as he shifted his position. 

“Push your chest out for me, sweetheart.”

“What?”

“Push those tits up. I’m gonna warm them up… with my tongue.”

Before she had a chance to answer, she felt his hot, wet mouth on her collarbone and then slide down to her breast, his stubble grazing her flesh. She gasped as he sucked her whole tit into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the sensitive skin. 

Rey closed her eyes and bit down hard on her lip, smothering the involuntary noises building within her. 

“You don’t like it?” He asked, with a mouthful of tit.

“Yes,” she muttered, trying hard to control the throb between her legs, very much aware of the way his thumbs grazed ever so lightly against her underwear.

She’d never done things like this with a stranger, with a man she’d just met. Her body very much wanted to embrace it all but her mind nagged at her.

“You’re still holding on,” he whispered. “Show me how much you like it.” He scraped his teeth over her nipple, dragging it through his mouth, and this time a moan broke free. “That’s better.”

He found her other breast with his lips, nipping at her nipple and eliciting another soft groan.

Then, he trailed his tongue up over her throat and to the shell of her ear.

“Your ears are cold,” He nibbled at her lobe.

“You’ve stopped shivering.”

“I’d still like you to warm me up, Rey.” His thumb gently stroked the gusset of her panties, passing over her clit ever so lightly causing her stomach to flutter and her lips to quiver.

“What do you want me to do?”

“I want to feel you against me properly.” He curled his fingers inside her panties and pulled them down her long legs and tossed them aside. His hot breath continued to whistle down her ear and into her hair as his hands disappeared, and she heard the rustle of fabric on skin. Then he tugged her flush against his hard muscular frame, and his hot erection pressed into her stomach.

“This ok?” He asked, his voice rougher now, as he cradled her tightly in his arms.

Was it? She’d lost all sense and reason. His warm body felt so inviting and she couldn’t remember ever being held like that; like she was cared for, like she was wanted, like he’d make her do exactly as he pleased. And then there was his hardness eagerly twitching against her skin; large and long. Despite her trepidation, the thought of it excited her and she could feel herself getting wet for him.

“Yes,” she sighed, surprised at the sound of her own voice, the lust so clearly obvious.

“Fuck! You are the sexiest little damn thing.” He squeezed her arse hard. “You have no idea how badly I want to fuck you right now.”

“Please," she groaned.

His mouth found hers and he sucked her bottom lip between his own.

“But the only protection I have is in my bag. Out there. In the storm.”

“No!” She whined, believing she might actually cry.

He chuckled again. "It's alright - there are still other things we can do." He licked the inside of her ear in a sudden swipe and her whole body shuddered. "This was possibly the worst night of my life and now it's shaping up to be one of the best."

Her eyes flicked open. "Really? I got the impression you did this a lot? I mean who brings condoms on a solo camping trip?"

He snorted. "They're in my wash bag - they're always there." His lips brushed her cheek. "I haven't done this for a while - a long while. These days I'm just too busy to meet anyone and the women I do meet aren't interested in me - just my money. You wouldn't get them anywhere near a forest, let alone camping."

"And you'd like that? To have someone to go camping with?"

He considered. "Yes. Yes, I would. And you?"

"I never thought about it before. I come here to get away from things, and my friends don't like outdoors stuff. But, maybe, maybe it would be nice."

"Nice?" She heard the grin in his voice. 

"Yes, nice," she said firmly.

"Is this nice, Rey?" he asked, nibbling her neck and sliding a finger inside her. Gasping, she gripped his arm. "Rey, is it nice?" His voice was sterner this time.

"Y- yes," she mumbled, as he played with the sweet spot inside her.

"Yes you do. I like it when you tell me how much." He added a second finger and began to pump her with a fierce rhythm. Then his lips found hers and she moaned into his mouth, the noise vibrating between them. "I'm so fucking hard for you. You're killing me. I need a bit of help here, Rey."

Under the cover, he fumbled with his free hand until he found hers and guided her down to his hot erection, jammed between their bodies. He curled her fingers around his hard shaft and she could feel him throb as she squeezed him. Then she stroked him back and forth, marvelling at his length and girth, imagining how completely he could fill her.

"You can do that a little harder, darling - he's not going to break." But she was finding it hard to concentrate as his thumb found her clit and she could feel the tension building, her legs shaking and her walls clenching around him. 

"Don't stop," she whispered, "I'm so close. Please dont stop."

His other hand wrapped around hers and helped her rub him as he kissed her again, a hard kiss that left her dizzy. Then, with a final flick of his thumb, she came, pleasure soaring through her as her back arched and she clamped him inside her.

"Fuck!" he muttered and pulled away. Then grasping her firmly, he flipped her around and slotted his cock between her legs, his tip nudging her clit and sending sparks flying through her belly. Then holding her firmly by the waist with his right hand, his left tangling in her hair, he began to thrust; long powerful strokes along her seam, working her sensitive nib until another orgasm had her bucking and whimpering his name.

Suddenly, he jerked away and groaned loudly as he came in the space between them, his hot spend hitting her back with an obscene thwack. 

The smell of it was something wicked and she felt his hand press flat against her and smear the mess around in wide circles over her skin. He stopped.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, " shit! I shouldn't have done that. I got carried away."

She giggled, still high and buzzing. "I liked it. That was, oh god, that was the best sex I've ever had and it wasn't actually sex." 

He sat up and fumbled about until he found the discarded towel, then wiped her down tenderly.

"Yes, it was." He balled the towel up and threw it away. "But as soon as this shitting storm finishes, I'm retrieving my washbag and then I am going to fuck you properly and for real." She rolled onto her back and gazed up at him in the darkness. 

"I think it's stopped. Listen" The steady pound of rain had ceased now and only a rhythmic dripping remained. "I wonder what time it is?"

He lifted up his wrist and his watch lit up a fiery red. "Coming up to 5am."

"The sun will be coming up soon. Do you wanna go see?" She asked shyly.

He bent down and kissed her chaste on the lips. "Yes, but then we're coming back to bed."

…..

Slowly the sky lightened from a dark purple to an airy blue as the sun peeped over the horizon. The rays spread gradually over the land below and the river twinkled in the growing light.

Rey sat on her rock with Ben curled around her and the sleeping bag wrapped over them both. The campsite was eerily silent after the storm's assault but as the sky grew lighter, bird song filled the air.

"I understand why you come here."

"Right?"

"It's so peaceful."

"I know it sounds silly but sometimes I feel like this place is magical." She stroked her fingers up and down his arms.

"I'm just about to fuck the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, yeah this place is magic alright."

She laughed. "That is the cheesiest line I have ever heard - and to think I thought you were a smooth operator."

"What the -" he tickled her under the armpits and she laughed even harder. Then he took her hand and dragged them both to their feet. Cocooning her in his arms, he kissed her passionately and then together they hurried back to her tent, a dripping wet washbag hanging around his wrist.


End file.
